Oldies
by thefateswillfindtheirway
Summary: Damon is convinced he killed his first love. What happens when she shows up on Stefan's birthday, and has eyes for Baby Gilbert? Damon/OC/Jeremy A bit dark/depressing at times. Rated for language, drug use, and smutty smut! c:
1. Prologue

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. Enjoy, my lovelies! c: _**

* * *

_Prologue_

_1864_

The sun had just reached the window when the eldest Salvatore brother woke next to his beloved. Her fiery orange hair was spread out along the pillow she lay her head on, as well as all the way down her back. He had always loved the feel of her hair, and how he could run his fingers through it with ease. The only thing he hated was how sick she had gotten to the point she thought his hands running through her hair hurt.

Her emerald green eyes were closed, her curiously dark lashes casting shadows on her rosy cheeks. Her soft eyebrows were the same shade as her hair, always disappearing whenever she got sunburnt. Her nose was small, but was proportional to her round face. Her ears were small. Her soft-pink lips were plump, but small. _She_ was small. He loved how she used to jumped effortlessly into his arms, how she cuddled into him, almost being squished by his much larger, much more muscular form.

Damon gently brushed his finger tips along her cheek as she began to wake up, smiling wide. She stretched her arms up and around his neck. She pulled herself against him while he rolled onto his back so she was laying on him. Her legs were hugging his hips in a lovingly lazy sort of way. She laid her palms on his bare chest and pushed herself up, her wild fiery locks falling over her shoulders and into her lacy white nightgown. He ran his hands up her thin thighs underneath the negligée, causing her to giggle and plop her hands fussily on top of his larger one's.

"Come on love, don't be a tease!" He laughed quietly, pulling his hands out from under her gown, and holding onto her hands. She blinked her emerald eyes, looking softly down at him. She reached down, fixing his lop-sided bed head.

"Lisbet," He cooed, "You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen." He smiled up at his beloved hopefully soon-to-be-wife.

She nodded, smiling shyly. "You're beautiful too, Damon." She laughed, but stopped to clear her throat of the awful gunk in her throat.

Damon stared, watching as his love showed the first signs of his favorite poet's worst enemy. She leaned down, meaning to peck him on the lips. His hand flew up to the nap of her neck, holding her there as he kissed her passionately with as much love as he could.

But- even his love could not cure her slowly deteriorating lungs.

* * *

_ Eight Months Later_

Lisbet sat unmoving on the porch of her former lover's home, tears welling in her brilliantly green eyes. Her skin had grown unusually pale from it's usually creamy color from her lack of sun and malnutrition. Katherine had made sure to keep Damon as unavailable as possible since he had returned home from war, resulting in no one being able to escort her outside. She was lucky enough to 'slip' passed Giuseppe.

Her boney shoulders shook in sobs as she cried in loneliness, self-loathing, and the want of death.

"Lisbet? Love?" She suddenly looked up from her chair, making it creak slightly at the shift in weight.

The blue eyes she once loved now brought new tears to her eyes, making her look back down to her boney hands that were folded over her lap.

"Bet," He begged, kneeling down, putting his hands on both of the arm-rests of the rocking chair, trapping her.

"What's the matter? Why won't you look at me?" He pleaded, almost in a whisper.

She sniffled a few more times, before raising an extremely boney wrist up to her eyes and wiping them. She hesitantly raised her face, not looking up at him.

"I know. About you..and Katherine." She whispered, barely audible.

Even without looking at him, she could tell Damon's expression had changed drastically. His shoulder's went rigid, like they did whenever he and Stefan got caught doing something they _really _weren't supposed to be doing. He hadn't spoken for five minutes until she couldn't hold in her sobs again.

"Were you waiting for me to die so you could move on to her? Is that it, Damon? Because the physician said I wouldn't last the year." She breathed heavily, showing him her heartbreak.

The devastation overpowered any emotion, though.

"W-what?" Damon stuttered at the new information, his eyes widening.

"Don't act like you didn't already know. That only hurts worse." She croaked, trying to get up to move away from him, but instead was stopped by the sudden harsh grip he held on her upper arms.

"D-Damon?"

He was bruising her arms by doing this, tears welling in his eyes as he pushed her through the house and up the staircase into his bedroom. He slammed the door closed behind them, and pushed her roughly up against it. She cried out in pain, her shoulder blades bruising the skin on her back as they collided with the door. He looked over her face madly, her closed eyes making him furious. He knew she always closed her eyes whenever she wanted something scaring her to disappear, and that angered him to no end.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, slamming her against the door, making her eyes jolt open and up to his face fearfully.

She shook violently, her eyes wide as he angrily breathed out of his nose. He had once taken his self-caused frustration out on her, when they were younger and he had slapped her across the face, resulting in a busted lip. She had never seen him this upset, and she wasn't sure if she was the one who caused it.

"When did he tell you?" He hissed, making her look down.

He suddenly took her chin in his large hand, forcefully pushing her head back so that it was pinned upwards, so she was forced to look up.

"A month ago, maybe two." She whispered, silent sobs making her narrow shoulders shake again.

"Why would you want to know? You're in love with the gorgeous, healthy, and fertile Katherine Peir-!" She suddenly stopped.

She put a hand to her ribcage that was protruding from her gown, her throat convulsing in need of oxygen as she began drowning in her own blood.

"Bet?" Damon begged in a whisper, as she fought with her own body for the air that would never come.

He dropped his hand, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Liset!" He called to her, watching as she lost the fight to keep her lips pink instead of that dreadful palish-purple.

He gathered her in his arms, sinking to his knees as her body failed her, his sobs calling his brother into the room. She looked back up to him, her cloudy green eyes meeting his. She raised a shaky, pale, boney hand up to his stubbly cheek. She lightly smiled, and mouthed his name.

She suddenly began coughing, pain evident in her eyes as blood spurted from her lips, down her chin and across his cheek. Her mouth then went slack, and her eyes- still meeting his- went cloudy.

Stefan looked onto his big brother, tears in his eyes.

"W-what happened, Damon?"

Damon's forehead was pressed against Bet's, his mouth against her bloody one in a silent goodbye. Her broke the kiss with a sob, not looking at his baby brother.

"I...I killed Lisbet...Bet...oh, Bet!"

* * *

**Soooo, tell me what you think! And Lisbet 'died' of Tuberculosis, an infection my cousin was unfortunate enough to have. She's okay though! It still SUCKS, but I am so, extremely, very sorry to those of you who have ben touched by this infection- because, again, IT FREAKING SUCKS. Anywho! Reviews are appreciated, and so is constructive criticism! c: **


	2. Skin and Bones- Part 1

_**So as you guys will probably tell, I loath Elena with a passion. Even with the books its just- gah, I want her face to run into my fist SO BAD. so bad... ANYWAY, here is chapter one my loves! P.S. New picture for the story! :D **_

_**And WARNING: You'll see why this story is rated M in this chapter, a little bit.**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Skin and Bones PART ONE**

Present Day (Steffy's Birthday)

Depressing as it was, he had had a pretty nice damn time that evening. Stefan looked at himself in the mirror, looking over at his bed. It still smelled faintly of his best friend- _his _Lexi.

He suddenly began thinking of Lisbet, a girl he had always secretly adored. Always holding her hand when she was sick, always brushing her curly locks as they got darker and darker from lack of sun- just as her skin had grown paler and paler...fading away slowly in front of him.

And then _Damon _had to fuck it all up.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he chucked the closest thing to him- that happened to be a football- towards his unknowingly open bedroom door. The sudden cry of pain startled him, making the hair of his neck stand on end. _Surly _it was a ghost! He just thought about her!

"Jesus," Her voice was as it was before she was sick, before the tuberculosis. "Every time I find you, I always get hurt." She lightly laughed, before entering the room. She was rubbing her severely pink forehead, holding the football in her other tiny hand.

Smiling, he rushed over to her with the speed of a lightening bolt, picking her up and spinning her around. Her laugh was as musical as he remembered it to be. He stopped suddenly- making her clumsily drop the football- caught up in the fact his childhood interest was in his arms, her delicate hands on his muscular shoulders. He remembered the times he wanted to kiss he as a teenager, and always feeling so jealous whenever _Damon _swooped her up and about sucked her soft lips off.

"Happy Birthday, Stef." She whispered, hugging his head lovingly to her breast like a mother would. If a complete stranger were to waltz in, they'd think they had stumbled upon a very intimate moment about to get...heavy.

She ran her thin fingers through his hair, _so _happy to be out of the shadows. She had been out of the public eye for so long, always living in the Appalachian mountains, unknowingly just a few hundreds of miles away from him.

Stefan let her back to her feet, running a few fingers over her cheek, and then up to inspect the new bruise forming. "Sorry about that. I was angry...I'm sorry, Bet." She laughed again, waving her hand as if to dismiss it. "No worries. It'll be fine," She took his hand from her forehead, and kissed his palm. "_I'm _fine, Stef." She spoke softly with a double meaning.

Her green eyes bore into his, and he looked back into hers. She lightly smiled, the gesture meeting her eyes as she cupped his wide jaw with both hands. She brought him down to her height, and aimed for his cheek. Unknowingly kissing the edge of his mouth, the veins underneath his eyes pulsed in pure arousal. She backed up, opening her eyes. He suddenly caught her wrists so her hands were as if she had been surrendering something. "I-...I have one birthday request, Betty-Boop." He smirked when she blushed, his eyes growing slightly darker. _No, you shouldn't be doing this. She's probably married! What about Elena?! _A voice shouted in his head. His eyes drifted to her fingers- all ring free.

"Yes, Steffy-Bop?" She shot back, her blush faltering her confidence. Pushing her back slightly, making her jump when her mid-back hit the dresser. It would have nudged his thigh if he were to run into it. _That's _how small she was. She could fit in the palm of his hand, it seemed.

Her innocent eyes looking up at his, his entire being towering over her as his rather large hands gently cupped her wrists. He almost couldn't stand it.

"Could I have another kiss?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as a child asking for ice cream would. She smiled up at him brightly, nodding her answer. She closed her electrifying green eyes, and bent upwards towards his cheek. He laughed, his breath hitting her mouth as his hand went from her wrist to her chin, cupping her mouth so it was forced to stay in a puckered position. "Nuh-uh." His eyes closed a bit, and they drifted to her puckered pale pink lips between his fingers. "Not on the cheek. Or the nose. Or the forehead." He whispered, growing closer and closer with each word, foreheads touching by the last one.

Her eyes grew wider and wider. Without fear- maybe a little, because an aroused, a bit dominate-y Stefan is freaky- surprise deep in her irises. She hadn't kissed anyone since...since the night she'd died! It's a long time to go, but when you're hopelessly in love, you're hopelessly in love.

Not knowing what to do without hurting Stefan's feelings (he had been a wreck when she surprised him, and she didn't want to ruin it). "One k-krs." She said through her puckered lips, still held by Stef. He laughed, the rest of the tension of the situation- for him- melting away.

His lips brushed against hers briefly. The warmness of another's lips onto of her sent shivers down her spine, convincing Stefan to let her mouth go.

_'It's been so long...' _She thought helplessly to herself.Her hand trailed up and down his chest, finally going up to tangle in his hair as he held her other hand against the dresser. Their lips sucked at each other with a pleasant sloppiness. His tongue ran across her upper lip, his sharp canines almost breaking the skin in her lower lip. He suddenly took her waist in his hands, turning them towards his bed and throwing her to it.

"Okay." She squeaked, her face flushed in embarrassment. She sat up, and jumped slightly when he straddled her, bending down to push her against the soft comforter. Her grazed her neck with his fangs, making her mewl in simple delight. Until she came to her senses.

Her foot came up to the center of his chest, kicking him away from her. She lay there, roughed up a bit with a light bruise already on her throat and a deep red patch on her forehead. Stefan had landed on his couch. He looked at her the expression of, 'What the fuck?'

"I said _one kiss! _Not make out!" She cried, throwing a pillow at him. She was blushing furiously, all tenderness of the moments before...completely gone now. "What am I gonna do about _this?_" He gestured his increasingly noticeable bulge in his pants. She shuddered. She'd been a virgin all these years for a reason, Stef.

"Take a cold shower! Pervert!" She laughed when he stalked off to _take care of his business. _Deciding not to hurt his manliness anymore, she kicked her shoes off, along with her socks. Sleep was suddenly heavy in her eyes. She crawled further onto his bed, and curled into the unmade covers. She mentally purred, slightly rolling her eyes when she heard the water turn on somewhere in the house.

_'Night terrors, here I come.'_ She thought, with a bright smile on her now slightly swollen lips.

* * *

**LOLLLL, teaser. We'll get into the nitty gritty in Part 2. Second part to come whenever inspiration strikes me next. Thank you SO much to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed this! It made me eep! XD For now, I am going to pass out. For it be 2:24 am. THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE. (I'm ****kidding! I love you all so much!) **


	3. Skin and Bones- Part 2

**Lucky you guys! Inspiration has been shooting into my brain for the past week for this story, and now I can write what I've been thinking! Damon finally sees Bet again, and they have a light conversation after she...em, 'does her thing'. It ain't sexy, I promise! Well, flashbacks are inevitable, but those will be the only sexy thing! Here you are, you gorgeous reader, you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Skin and Bones PART TWO**

Stefan had been the only Salvatore to go to her funeral. She had been placed in a casket filled with delicate flowers, some as pink as the tip of her nose was when she was healthy. She looked as if she were asleep. Her freckled skin had been the same as it had been the day she died- proving to Stefan she already _was _gone.

Her hands were placed clutching the locket Damon had given her when she had first been diagnosed with the infection, promising her they'd be wed as soon as she was well. He had always wanted to marry her even _when _she was sick- even before Katherine. She'd just ask him what good would it be to make love to a living corpse.

"How did you do it?" Stefan asked his best friend, his heart still aching for Lexi, still aching for Elena. Jesus, he was a mess.

"How did I do what?" She asked, glancing at him with a kinda smile as the eggs sizzled in the frying pan she hunched over. "Come back from the graaave." He wiggled his fingers and went a few octaves higher. She laughed, flipping a few eggs with Damon's smiley face spatula.

"Oh, you know. Sat there in the dark and cried for a little while, then screamed, then got thirsty. Do you remember the locket..._he _gave to me? The one I was buried with?" She raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes on the eggs. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, and she reached into her (his) t-shirt, and brought the very thing out. It had little dents on it, as if it had been gnawed on.

"Damon and I had made a blood promise," She clicked it open and smiled lightly at the scrappily drawn heart. She lightly wondered if he still couldn't draw. "I had cut my finger one evening and had accidentally smeared blood all over this thing. He decided to do the same, and this ended up being where I had my first taste of human blood." She explained, remembering how crazed she felt licking dried blood off of a bottle-cap locket.

"And it worked?" He asked, clearly confused. She shrugged, picking the eggs up from the pan and onto a large plate. She'd always make breakfast where ever she stayed over night. It's what her dear, sweet mama had taught her to do. Putting together his meal, she put bacon, sausage, toast, a hash brown, and the eggs on his plate. "I was about to dig myself out. Blood is blood I guess. I still haven't a clue who slipped their blood to me in the first place." She bit her lip in frustration as she gently placed his plate in front of him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. She placed her hand on his head in a motherly fashion, messing with the brown waves. "Don't take this the wrong way, Bet...but who ever they were," He shook his head, leaning his forehead against her tummy. "I'm glad you're here too, big head." She cooed, smirking as he playfully glared up at her. "Now _eat_."

* * *

"Who's this Elena chick that keeps blowin' up yo phone?" Bet playfully asked, but glaring at the too-bright-of-screen as the girl's name and number flashed across the screen for the upteenth time that morning.

They had been talking about what they'd done over the passed hundred-or-so years. She'd honestly stopped counting her age when it reached one-twenty-five. He'd told her about Lexi's life along side him with a somber smile on his lips, his eyes sad as could be. When she spoke Elena's name, they only grew sadder.

"Oh, j-just my friend." He lightly blushed, fidgeting with the blanket that Bet had wrapped around her. "Oh my God!" She cried, kicking him. "You have a _girlfriend_ and you _kissed _me?!" She was horrified. "Not an official girlfriend! Well, to be honest I don't know what we are right now." He weakly tried to defend himself, only to get flicked in the ear.

"Answer your freaking phone and find out!" She almost yelled, her cheeks red hot. She threw it in his lap, waiting for him to eagerly do what she told him too. "I...I can't. I have to stay away from her, Bet. Damon's...Damon's not safe. I told him to _go away, _and meant it. I have to stay away too. It'll be easier if she hates me." He softly said, his eyes stinging. He met her eyes, and she was lightly tearing up as well.

She uncurled herself from the blanket, and crawled over to him. She was wearing one of his old AC DC t-shirts, as well as a pair of his new sweatpants. She was still beautiful, to him.

She balled herself up beside him, curling herself around one of his arms in a comforting embrace. His hand landed on her knee, and he smiled through his stingy eyes to her. "It'll be okay, Stef." She cooed, reaching up to wipe his eyes with a gentle touch. "I've always had the biggest crush on you, Lisbet." She lightly laughed. smiling brightly up at him as he confessed his feeling _without _intimately touching her. "But..." She wanted him to finish his own statement, let _her _down gently. "But, you're my brother's...and I'm in love with an amazing girl." He smiled down at her, looking to his phone.

"I'll need time to talk to her. But thank you, Bet. And sorry I almost molested you last night." He said, pulling the creepiest face she'd ever seen him create. She burst into a laughter that could have shaken the house, pushing his head with her petite hand and turning to her side- that soon ached.

Soon having a fiery need to pee, Bet bounced up from the couch they had lazed upon all morning. "Where's the nearest toilet? I got's to pee!" She had surely not lost her 'lady-like' charm. Without thinking, Stefan directed her with words into Damon's bathroom. It _was_ the nearest toilet, after all.

Almost skipping, she pranced into the short hallway and through the large door that lead to Damon's room. Stopping up short, forgetting her need to toilet, she was suddenly hit with a scent she had been trying her hardest to ignore throughout the house.

His natural cologne hadn't ever changed. Cool pine. _  
_

_He had always loved her legs. Before she was sick. She didn't have a clue why, but she melted whenever he'd creep closer to her on her bed, his fingertips gliding up her thighs underneath the negligée. He'd be shirtless normally, his firm muscles pressed against whatever bare skin she exposed to him. He would gently take her calves and hitch her knees over his shoulders, putting them in a **very **intimate position. He'd place wet kisses on the insides of her knees, his fingers drawing feather-light patterns into the backs of her thighs dangerously close to her bottom. She'd whimper out his name and she'd feel something hard press against her. Those nights they'd come dangerously close to consummating their relationship, but one or the other would voice their reason's to stop._

Almost gasping, she came out of her memories. Shaking her head, she almost stomped into his grand bathroom. Feeling a bit strange about doing her businesses without a door for privacy, she hurried.

She noticed it when she washed her hands. Something had been shining in her eyes from the mirror out in the actual room, making her even more flustered. Glancing over to it, she did a double take- freezing in her multicolored socks. She had been blessed with artistic hands. _Her hands _had made the thing shining in her eyes.

She walked closer to the mirror, not noticing the figure in the doorway standing as still as she had been. Tears of pure melancholy gathered in her bright green eyes, her face crumpled in a look of harmony as she lifted the necklace up to her eye level. It had been coded in silver- like she had done to hers to make it last as long as it has. The inscription was still legible, in the handwriting she used to this very day.

'Soul to soul. Heart to heart. I will love you with both_. ~Bet' _

Letting it fall back against the mirror gently, she clutched her's to her heart, the slightly jagged edges of the bottle caps digging into her skin like they always did. That's what he had made it out of. By hand.

Unknowingly, she let a tear slip from her lashes and down her nose. Before it could fall, a familiar finger caught it. She looked up from her locket to the mirror in front of her, finally feeling the presence on her spine. His icy blue eyes clashed with her electric green. She suddenly remembered that she came to his mid-chest, causing her to crane her neck slightly to hold his eyes.

She hadn't changed. It was a good and terrible thing. She was exactly how he remembered her. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her pale, freckled skin. Her long, red curls. She was looking like she needed a good night's sleep and a shoulder to cry on, and he knew it was _all his fault. _Even in his brother's clothes she was boney. Her wrists were minuscule, and her cheekbones were slightly prominent in an unhealthy way. Her skin was still pink, so it assured him she was getting enough blood- that this _was_ her healthiest state. "My legs aren't what they used to be." She whimpered, her eyes closing in self consciousness tears, remembering his betrayal.

Turning her around, he gathered her in his arms. '_This is what I've wanted for so long.' _They both thought. "No!" She suddenly wailed, breaking the tranquil mood. "You don't _deserve _to touch me!" She cried, her lips quivering as she weakly fought against his hold. "You need to be heartbroken, too!" She had wanted to do it so badly. The loud 'smack' the slap made echoed through both of their heads. She was about to start fighting against his hold again, but his fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around her wrists like chains that could never be broken. "You don't think I was heartbroken?! You _died _in my arms, Lisbet! I killed you! I-I promised to never hurt you..." He trailed of from his sudden rant, looking down at his hands that were surly causing bruises on her precious wrists.

He released them, kissing them both before looking into her eyes. "Are you really here, Bet? Am I dreaming again?" He asked, pained. "Y-...you dream of me, Damon?" She asked, her voice softly stuttering. His eyes rolled shut and his lips parted in a peaceful smile as he pressed his forehead to hers, his arms bringing her off the ground to wrap themselves around her waist. "Say my name again, Bet." He begged, his breath hitting her lips. "Tell me you're mine, and I'm your's." He pleaded, opening his eyes to watch her.

She looked up at him, lightly shaking her head in a negative fashion.

"I love you, Damon." He smiled widely, then dimmed a bit when she grew sadder. "You've changed so much, I-" Her voice broke and she looked down, her feet meeting the floor again as he darkened in front of her. "The Damon I love is inside of you. He wouldn't do the things Stefan told me you've done...just in the past month, too." She whispered. He almost scowled down at her now, the veins underneath his eyes pulsing.

"I've had my reasons, Bet. Some because I was reminded of you a little _too _much." He growled, his eyes popping over to the locket hanging from his large standing mirror. "I read your locket _everyday and every night. _I love you, Bet! Please! Why can't we just be together?!" He yelled, his eyes darkening and his teeth sharpening.

"Honestly?! Because you're scaring me, Damon!" She cried, finally shutting his perfect mouth. He held her eyes as he slowly sank to his knees. She was on the verge of sobs as she jolted away from his touch. He continued to reach for her as she ran from the room. The slamming of the door echoed in his mind, and the faint sting of her slap finally sliced it's way into his heart.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think! xox**


End file.
